How to explain self-harm scars to an angel
by FlawlessStark
Summary: No es fácil lidiar con la depresión. Mucho menos lo es cuando debes explicar que corre por tu mente a un ángel. / Imagine if... / Punto de vista en 2ª persona / Menciones sobre depresión y autolesión


_Vuelvo de nuevo con un oneshot-casi drabble, las historias largas no son lo mío._

_Sam, Dean, Castiel y todo Supernatural me ha robado el corazón y como no, a estas alturas no podía no escribir algo con los personajes aunque en especial este escrito sea fruto de un "Imagine..." Ya saben, esos posts en tumblr en los que ponen un gif de tal personaje más una frase que te pone en situación (De ahí el 'imagina que..." pero característico de mi, fue uno de los Imagines más tristes que vi; Castiel "viendo" heridas de autolesión._

_Son muchas las razones por las cuales lo escogí. La autolesión es un tema digamos tópico en mi vida y actualmente creo que muchos/as adolescentes somos víctimas de ello, una salida tonta y sin sentido que escogemos con tal de escapar al dolor pero que al fin y al cabo, sirve de calmante. Por otra parte, en los últimos días, si sois del fandom de SPN vais a entenderlo, en tumblr varios/as usuarios/as han recibido mensajes de odio por parte de anónimos, tomándola con los más débiles, con aquellos con depresión o que incluso hayan intentado el suicidio y sinceramente, es algo que me toca la moral de la forma más directa posible. Este fandom ha sido **él **fandom, nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por el cariño que he recibido por parte de algunas personas, el sentirme parte de una familia y, diréis "Qué tontería" pero este fandom y la serie en sí ha sido el mayor empujón que he tenido en estos últimos meses (de mierda, perdonen la expresión) donde todo me parecía aburrido y sin sentido._

_En conclusión y sin enrollarme más, solo quiero que vosotros que lo estáis leyendo y en especial aquellos que se autolesionan, sepáis que **nunca nunca nunca **estáis solos, de verdad, la vida puede ponerse áspera y agria a veces, puede parecernos un túnel sin salida pero de verdad, las cosas mejoran ¡Apenas somos jóvenes! Pensad en las cosas que nos perderemos si ponemos fin a nuestras vidas, de verdad, todo mejorará, creedme. Y espero que el hecho que sea con un personaje de vuestro agrado y en segunda persona, os haga sentir un poquito mejor._

_Imagine: __ thatsupernaturalimaginesblog. tumblr post/ 103573924852/ y-n-i-i- dont-understand #notes_

_En fin, eso es todo. Supernatural no me pertenece._

_Y recordad, family don't end with blood._

* * *

><p>Estaba fría al contacto, tampoco era demasiado grande y parecía inofensiva, de hecho, daba la impresión de que el daño sería mínimo, aunque habría daño, claramente. ¿No es ese el punto? Dolor. Arder. Sentir la piel abrirse, los nervios encogerse y las gotas de sangre fluir inocentes por tus antebrazos y muñecas. Probablemente, si se enterasen, Sam se quedaría mirándote fijamente, sin saber que decir y Dean te echaría el típico discurso de "Vale la pena vivir" y quizás, muy quizás, te llevarían a terapia mas aun así, no les odiarías, son tus hermanos, es normal que se preocupen.<p>

Pero ellos no entienden, es algo que trasciende el dolor físico, mental o cualquier tipo de daño, es algo más allá, casi metafísico, ¿No es así? Levantarse cada mañana, mirar el amanecer, vestirse, comer un trozo de pastel de manzana del día anterior y prepararse para una nueva cacería o para cambiar de estado en apenas un par de horas, sintiendo un peso de cuatro, cinco o seis toneladas encima de ti, como si el mundo se esforzase por hundirte y dejarte mil metros bajo tierra.

Pero no es nada, un par de cortes no cambian nada, tampoco lo mejoran.

– ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó una voz grave detrás de ti, con un eco de plumas de fondo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo tu cuerpo, quedando inmóvil, sin atreverte a girar el cuerpo o siquiera la cabeza para mirarle.

– ¿Qué es eso? –

Pero ahora la voz estaba frente a ti, perteneciente a un cabello revuelto y una gabardina arrugada, unos orbes azul cielo –incluso mejores que el cielo mismo- fijándose en las diversas líneas que trazaban tu piel, intentándolas descifrar como si se tratasen de mapas de la América antigua o un mapa del tesoro, tomando rápidamente tus manos entre las suyas, aplicando una leve fuerza. Curioso, asustado, nervioso, como si de un momento a otro fuese a tener un ataque.

– C-Cas… No es nada. – Y fingiste una sonrisa.

– Pero lo estabas haciendo tú, por lo tanto es algo. ¿No? Los humanos no se causan dolor a sí mismos a no ser que seas masoquista… ¿Eres masoquista? –

¿Cómo se explican las heridas a un ángel? ¿Cómo lo entendería _él?_ ¿Cómo contarlo sin parecer alguien necesitado de atención? De nuevo, las lágrimas hacían presencia por tus mejillas, recorriéndolas cuesta abajo, deteniéndose solo para caer sobre tus manos, emborronando tu vista y formando un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo la presión en tus manos aumentar.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿Qué quiero acabar con todo? – Susurraste sin evitar reír, siendo esta una risa amarga.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón que te obliga a hacerlo? –

¿Por dónde empezar? Todo empezaba a complicarse pero fueron sus brazos los que rodearon tu cuerpo de una forma un tanto torpe, pero con la intención siendo evidente: Quería ayudarte. Movió una de sus manos en tu espalda, en círculos lentamente como si todo aquello te calmase, sin prestar atención a la humedad incipiente en su gabardina a causa de tus lágrimas. Minutos después, estáis sentados en el borde de la cama, tú en pleno apogeo de tus congojas, relatándole el porqué de tus heridas, tus planes de acabar con tu vida y buscando la forma más fácil de hacerlo, esperando que tal como lo haría un ser "normal", te dedicase una mirada de decepción y espanto, mirada que sin embargo no llegó, es más, aún tenía una mano encima de la tuya.

– – ¿Y bien, va Dios a prohibirme el paraíso por ser una jodida deprimida? – El sarcasmo presente en tu voz, como si fuese tu única arma.

No creo que…- Dejó la frase a medio acabar. – Mira, yo y los humanos, no somos una buena combinación pero creo firmemente que mereces vivir a pesar de… Todo lo que haya en tu cabeza, de todas las penas que acumulas. Después de todo parece que el Apocalípsis lo has vivido tu en la cabeza y no que lo hayan detenido Sam y Dean.

Sonrió al pronunciar aquello, intentando ser positivo y a la vez divertido, de nuevo siendo un torpe pero valioso intento.

_– Pase lo que pase, los ángeles siempre estarán cuidando de ti._

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Merezco un tomatazo en la cara? <em>


End file.
